


The Doc's One-shot book

by Primal1660



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Crack with too much plot, Don't worry, Final button room, Imagine crack with too much water mixed in, Implications oh yes, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), More tags to be added, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sorta porn with plot, Techno's Cottage house, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur angst?, that's what chapter 4 is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primal1660/pseuds/Primal1660
Summary: Hi again,I'm back to bring some Doc's that have been put off for a while. Just to clear things up, I call my storys Doc's, but that's also how I name them. If it gets confusing i'm worry, most of my fics names will have Doc from now on.Anyways, this will be a book of 5 to maybe more Doc'd that have been stewing in my head, so enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 375





	1. Snow Doc pt 1

Things have been going well for Technoblade. He didn't have much to worry about in the Tundra as he did in L'manburg, all the stress buried under the 4inchs of snow covering his Cottage house. 

It was a pretty standard day as far as Techno was concerned. He got up, killed some left over mobs from the night, petted Carl, came back inside, brewed some potions, and was now organizing his chests. 

His chests have become a warzone. Tommy felt it was his purpose in life to mess up Techno's careful organization. Techno couldn't complain too much, some of the clutter coming from him too. In the end it didn't matter much, it gave him something to do on an otherwise boring afternoon. 

By the time he was done, the sun looked to be setting. With a hum, he closed the chest he finished cleaning out. He stood from his previous position kneeling on the floor, feeling his knees crack with a grimace.

Reaching above his head, arms cracking in different places, he thought of what else he should do before turning in for the night. It was nice, not having to worry about the next time he would be called to fight someone else's battle. Felt good not being a weapon for once.

Signing, he looked over at his collection of books. He's collected many over the years, some he has yet to read. Shrugging, he decided that time was now and grabbed onto the first one he didn't recognize. 

He didn't bother reading the cover, instead going to his favorite chair in the house and settling in. Once he was comfortable as possible, he opened the book and began to read well into the night. 

\----------------------------------------------------

It was around sometime late morning when Techno was roused from his sleep. He's neck was a little stiff from sleeping in the chair. He didn't know why he was awake until he heard a knock on his door. 

Tommy was going to be with Wilbur for the next few days while Phil was still in his house in L'manburg. Whoever was at the door either got lost or somehow knew how to find him.

The last of his fatigue left him in a flash as a very familiar voice called out telling him to open the door. 

With the sudden boost of adrenaline, he got up from his spot on the chair and made his way to the door. He didn't know if he felt angry or afraid, but being afraid wasn't an option. 

Taking a deep breath, he calmly opens the door.

"Can I help you, Dream?" He asks with little interest, looking at the man's white mask that hid him and his intentions from the world. 

"Well yes you can" Dream starts, head tilted up a bit as if to see past Techno's shoulder, normally Techno would feel his ego get fed at that, but the action only solidified Techno's theory as to why Dream was at his house.

"Can I come in? It's pretty cold out here" Dream asks as he jokingly shivers, but Techno can tell that the 'normally in the planes biome' man is pretending not to be freezing.

"Sure" Techno responded. He didn't feel particularly cruel as to keep the man outside a little longer. Backing out of the way, he gestured for Dream to come in, which the man did as quickly as his pride let him.

Techno smirked, he now knows a new weakness of Dream's that could be useful later.

Dream took a minute to say anything, probably defrosting, before asking the one thing Techno didn't want to hear.

"So, where's Tommy?" Techno should have left him on the porch to freeze. 

"Didn't you exile him?" He asks quickly, as if the raccoon child hasn't been living in his floorboards after begging Techno to let him stay. "I haven't seen em"

Dream laughed a humorless laugh making Techno want to reach for a sword, but he was too late as Dream backed him against a wall, arms holding Techno's shoulders in a bruising grip.

"Didn't lie to me, I know he's been here. Did you really think I would be fooled when there's a cobblestone tower right outside your house?" He asked incredulously, finger digging in harder causing Techno flinch.

"That was there when I got here?" He tries, earning a chuckle of disbelief. Dream thankfully loosens his grip, but doesn't let go all the way.

"Do you think i'm stupid? I know he's either here or comes here. Just admit it." Dream urges, the mask coming dangerously close to Techno's nose. It would be a lot more awkward if the mask wasn't keeping a barrier between their faces.

"Nah" Techno say with a smug grin. If the green man thought he was intimidating him, he truly was an idiot. 

It only seemed to make Dream more frustrated as he let out a growl of frustration. "Just fucking admit it, Techno. Tommy is here and you're helping him" his voice boarded on hysterical.

"I mean, he definitely ain't here" Techno said with a shrug. Dream's grip slipped on his shoulders for a moment before trying to hold him back again. Techno decided that if be was going to take control of the situation, now was the time. 

Techno didn't give Dream a chance to respond, reaching out to grab onto the other and turning so that Dream was the one pressed against the wall. 

"Techno, wh-" Dream was cut off as Techno pushed down on his mask, it wouldn't keep him from speaking, but it stunted him for long enough that Techno was able to grab the man's wrists in one hand without much fuss.

Dream gave a muffled sound of confusion that caused Techno to let out a short laugh, the noise too cute to have come from someone like Dream. 

"So here's how this is going to work. You're going to leave Tommy alone and go along your merry way" Techno paused for a second, feeling how Dream squirmed against him. He didn't know why, but there was something so deeply satisfying about having his number one rival squirming under his hold.

Dream tried to say something, but it got muffled by Techno's hand. Techno gave a "whoops" before pulling it away. Dream huffed before repeating himself. "I'm not going to leave him alone, that's not how this works." He denied, obviously he wasn't going to change his mind without a little encouragement. 

Techno grabbed onto Dream's neck, causing the slightly shorter man to gasp, thrashing in Techno's grip until the hand on his throat tightened, causing him to still. 

"Well that just won't do, will it?" Techno asks mostly himself. He pulls Dream along over to his chests, reaching into his mob loot chest to get some string.

Dream protests as his hands are tied in front of him. Techno didn't care as he took the armor and weapons off the man in front of him. Cramming them into his ender chest as Dream hissed like a feral cat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He wriggles, trying to get his hands loose before Techno pushes him onto his reading chair. He stood above the blond before answering.

"I'm going to keep you here until you stop trying to go after Tommy" He says it as if he invited Dream over for the weekend. Dream on the other hand was internally fighting himself on what he feels in this situation.

"Don't bother trying to run. If the skeletons and creepers don't get you, the cold will." He warned before making some lunch. Might as well make the most of this weird day he somehow had while in the Tundra.


	2. Snow Doc pt 2 (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK GUYS, Thank you so much for flooding this fic with over 1000 fuckin hits on day 1. I don't think i've ever been this motivated to write. I am slightly dyslexic, so if there are any errors google doc's don't catch, i'm sorry. Anyways, this has been a... guilty pleasure of mine that I like to think of from time to time, so I hope you all enjoy. But again, thank you so much for making my day with the hits, comments, and kudos, they mean alot. 
> 
> Please look at the end notes for a surprise...
> 
> K now to the good shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the writing isn't the best, this story is purely indulgent of a prompt in my head. It's 1am currently and i've been writting this since 4pm, so of there's any inconsistencies, i'm so sorry.

The house was cold.

Currently the bane of Dream's existence, besides being forced to stay in Techno's house while Tommy ran free and how he couldn't get his armor and weapons without Techno giving them back himself. 

He was curled up by the fire, pride be damned. Techno opted to just leave the man to his sulking by the fire, where would he go with his hands bound?

Well, straight to the fireplace after an argument with Techno caused the slightly taller man to open a window like a complete dick. 

He did close it, but the damage was already done and the house chilled significantly. Techno left him to defrost as he went upstairs to do Ather knows what.

It wasn't long before footfalls descended the latter. Dream glared at the fire as if it caused his predicament.

He heard Techno clear his throat behind him, clearly trying to get his attention. Dream did nothing but keep staring at the fire, shoulders stiff from being locked in place for so long.

"Eh hem" Techno mocked, not waiting for Dream to turn around, knowing he wouldn't. "I'm gonna head out for a minute, don't do anything stupid, k?" 

Dream barely keeps his excitement at the opportunity to escape at bay, it was perfect. "Yeah yeah, don't die or something" He tried his best to sound nonchalant while he could practically feel himself vibrating.

He couldn't see it, but Techno smirked behind him. The voices in his head chanting the one phrase everyone knew by heart.

Techno said nothing as he left. The door closed fairly quickly and Dream could appreciate the small bit of kindness, even if the man used a window to him earlier like a spray bottle to a cat.

Dream waited by the fire, plans forming in his head, but as time went on they all just turned into him running out the door in mania. He couldn't open chests, so getting supplies was a no go. He knew he needed to hurry because who knows how long Techno would be away?

Raising to his feet, his legs shook a bit from being inactive for so long. It didn't stop him from trying to find something to take with him, at least to block the cold.

The room was practically baren, not really, but Dream saw it that way as he tried to find anything to take with him.

He decided not to take anything, his heart beating faster the longer he stayed inside wasting time. Making his way to the door, he stopped himself, what if Techno is coming back that way and sees him on the porch? That would be unfortunate.

Not wanting the risk, he looks to the latter as a new plan forms in his head. He was going to run out of the house.. form a different entrance. Full proof.

He carefully went down the latter, his legs doing the most of the work. Once he made it down, he let out a laugh. He was doing this, he was going to escape and continue to go after Tommy, all the while plotting revenge on Techno. 

Dream ran out the door, only pausing as the cooled immediately set into his bones. It didn't stop him for long as he took off into the Tundra, not looking back.

\--‐------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Techno came back to an empty house. He could only sigh as he went back out to follow the footprints Dream left behind.

\------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Dream to succumb to the cold. After the adrenaline passed and the trees kept dropping snow on him like some twisted karma, he eventually couldn't keep going as his teeth rattled and his legs became stiff.

He sat down, messing with the stupid strings one more time before deciding raw wrists wasn't something he wanted to add to the list.

It came crashing down on him that he could lose a life out here, not able to defend himself from mobs if he somehow survives the cold.

Dream's heart dropped when he saw a flash of red. He closed his eyes, not that Techno could see his expression under the mask. He already knows he looks pitiful shivering in the snow like a lost pet and he didn't want to see the smug look on the man's face.

He heard Techno step closer before he stopped in front of Dream. "Well, that wasn't smart, now was it?" He asks.

Dream only pierced his lips, not knowing if he wanted to yell or cry. "Not your smartest idea, this was definitely a 0 iq moment, Dream" There was no bite in his voice and Dream let out a quiet chuckle.

Techno suddenly moved, too fast for Dream to react before he felt an arm under his legs, getting hauled up into Techno's arms. He squirmed for a second before Techno tightened his grip on him, forcing Dream's head to rest on his shoulder. It was a little awkward with how taller Dream was, but Techno managed as he carried the silent Dream back to his house

Dream practically melted against Techno. The man was warm and it wasn't fair. Techno laughed at the sudden compliance while Dream only huffed quietly.

\--------------------------------------------------

Back inside, Techno hadn't let go of Dream. 

All Dream wanted to do was curl up by the fire, but Techno seemed to have other plans as he walked over to the chair once again and sat Dream onto it. "Now, I understand why you tried to run, but that's not gonna fly you see? I'm keeping you here for a reason while you're trying to do some villain thing. I just want you to stay away from Tommy-" 

"You know I can't do that" Dream interrupts, but Techno continues before Dream could interrupt again.

"-yet you seem to be lacking self preservation skills. Running off into the Tundra, no gear or even mobility in your arms. Did you really think you would get far? Did you really think I would let you get away?" His questions made Dream shrink in on himself a bit as Techno couldn't hide the slight malice in his voice, he was genuinely pissed off.

Dream stayed silent. He wanted to argue, wanted to do something, but he didn't want to agitate the other man more. Techno seemed annoyed with his silence and that alone made Dream want to say something.

But it didn't seem to matter as Techno suddenly got a gleam in his eyes that made the hairs on Dream's neck stand up. 

"Say Dream, you must be cold after runnin' around in the snow.." He trailed off, his smirk growing as Dream did his best to mold with the chair behind him. "How about I warm you up?"

"That, that won't be necessary, Techno" Dream said nervously. He was still cold from being outside, but he didn't trust that look on Techno's face. It didn't help that everything that came out of Techno's mouth made blood rush to his face.

"I think it is necessary" Techno states, going over to the man and lifting him up by his arms. "Can't have ya freezing cool, you poor thing" He says in a mocking sweet tone. 

He herded Dream towards the latter, looking at him expectantly. "Come on, I know you didn't go through the front door, you climbed down the ladder, now climb up it" Techno gave Dream a little shove, which made the other go off balance before catching himself.

Dream didn't bother turning around to glare at him, he was too strung up on nervous energy, thinking about the things Techno might do to him once they went up the ladder.

Techno cleared his throat and Dream jumped a little. He rushed to the ladder and did his best to keep a grip on the ladder as he ascended, no doubt giving Techno a show as he struggled to keep from slipping.

Once he was up the ladder and into what seemed like a bedroom/enchanting room did it hit Dream what was probably about to happen. He didn't have long to think as Techno climbed into the room, as soon as his feet touched the floor he was on Dream.

Dream was backed up onto the bed, the backs of his knees hitting the bed, making him fall backwards with an "oof".

Techno stood there for a second, admiring the bound man before him, before sitting down on the bed himself.

Dream made a noise of confusion before the back of his hoodie was grabbed and suddenly he was rested over Techno's lap.

Once it sank in what position he was in, heat flooded his face in embarrassment. "Techno-"

"I tried Dream, tried to get you to stop being such a sunday villain, but there you went, out into the snow with no supplies and a stupid idea that you could get away." He berated. Dream felt like a child getting scolded by his parents. 

How did he let this happen? There's no way he, Dream, practically a god, was getting punished like a child. And by the Blood God himself...

"I'll let you go, only if I can trust you not to go after Tommy. Until then, I believe I had said I would help you warm up" It sounded almost like a question before a hand smacked onto the seat of Dream's pants.

He jolted a bit, more scared by the sound than anything. "What the hell, Techno?" He tried to sound put off, but his voice came out weaker than he hoped.

"I'm just doin people a favor s'all, I think we can all agree you should be put down a few notches". 

With that, he brought his hand down again, a little harder this time, his hand staying where it was after the impact.

"I think it's time for these to come off" Techno said. Dream's face was on fire, this was actually happening. Techno wasted no time pulling down Dream's pants, only making him blush worse.

Dream didn't bother to struggle as Techno laid him back down. He pushed his masked face into his arms as if he could hide from what was about to happen.

The next swat that came made him gasp, his underwear doing nothing to protect him from the harsh hit. Dream was mortified at how the sting lingered, making heat pool in his stomach. 

Not fucking way he?-

His thoughts were cut off as Techno did 4 smacks in the same spot rapidly causing Dream to cry out. He tried to squirm off Techno's lap, but a hand wrapped around his waist kept him from wriggling away.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer whenever I ask you one, am I clear?" Dream was quiet for a second before Techno swatted the tender spot again.

Dream grunted before responding. 

"Yes"

Another swat and Dream was close to tears.

"Yes, what?" Techno prompts, pressing his fingers onto the abused flesh. 

"Yes, sir" Dream cried out, he could feel himself getting hard and he would rather die than let Techno notice he was enjoying this. It was humiliating, tears formed in his eyes as Techno hummed, pleased at the compliance.

"Good boy" With that, the swats mercifully started to fall in different areas. 

It didn't take long for Dream to start squirming again. The sting from the swats combined with the slight friction on Techno's thigh made it hard to concentrate. Every hit brought him closer to the edge and he does know how long Techno is going to keep this up for. 

Dream was panting by the time Techno paused, giving him a break to catch his breath. Techno chuckled before asking him a question that made his blood freeze.

"I would take your underwear off, but I have a feeling you will be making a mess soon." He says off handedly as if he didn't admit to not only knowing Dream was hard, but also that he was close.

"I.. uh" Dream sputtered, unable to answer as Techno gave a short laugh. 

"I won't make fun of you, but I will hold this over your pretty little head" Techno's reassurance only made the blush on his face worse as the swats started again, this time hitting his sit spots.

Dream saw stars. He couldn't hold back the noises he made even if he wanted to. 

Techno wasn't doing well either. He didn't expect Dream to be so, into this. The noises the man on his lap made were a delicacy Techno didn't know he was hungry for.

It took only 5 more swats before Dream let out a silent scream, falling limp on Techno's lap as the man rubbed his abused bottom.

\----------------------------------------------------

Dream woke up to sunlight. Had he passed out? Surely it hadn't been that long since he last…

To say Dream was embarrassed was an understatement. He had gotten intimate with others, but it's been quite a while with his recent agenda.

An agenda that has ruined friendships and burned bridges he never thought would end. 

Thoughts of how much he ruined plagued his mind, god he really fucked up didn't he?

Lost in his head, he didn't notice the arm warped around his middle attached to a grumpy Blood God. 

"Shush, your thoughts are louder than Tommy's regular speaking voice." Techno complained as he pulled the other closer to him, making Dream's back go flush with the bare chest behind him. 

It took him a second to realize he wasn't in the clothes he had on before. He was in pants 2 sizes larger than his own and a shirt he has never seen before.

All his questions were easy to figure out, so he just relaxed into the bed. At least he had a few more hours before he had to face the reality of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry to those who got teased for bottom Techno in the first part of this Doc. To make it up to y'all, i'll let you vote on what Doc is next by name, but the prompt will be secret.
> 
> Space Doc or After Party Doc
> 
> Both stare Twinknoblade, but you gotta pick one ((I may write both, but one has to come first lol))
> 
> Anyways, vote in the comments :)


	3. A/N Discord

https://discord.gg/DkqbC5RMPT

I got a discord if y'all wanna come yell at me to undate fics or give me prompts.

It's where you can post and or share drafts you want to have beta'd or just see if anyone thinks they're good, lol.

Hope to see y'all there.


	4. Sandel Doc (crack with plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I
> 
> I have no words. Y'all fuckers really just keep flooding in.
> 
> So I got impatient with the votes and decided what i'm writing next myself. It will be bottom Techno rest assured, but everything else is going to be a secret until the chapter is out.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this crack that started too serious.

It's over.

Everything he's worked for up until now has crashed and burned. Here he sat, betrayed and alone, staring at the one thing that has haunted his dreams from the past few weeks. 

The button.

It was the key to solving this. Solving everything wrong with his country. All the fighting on the surface would be interrupted, he would cause the catalyst that would change the server forever.

Taking one last look at the lyrics of the song for a country, a symphony doomed to fail, he wonders how it could have ended this way?

"This is it, one push and it's all over" Wilbur whispers, enchanted by the thought, the fantasy that he had all the power in the world at his fingertips when he hears a voice that shattered his daydream.

"What do you think you're doing?" Philza asked, Wilbur not turning around to face him couldn't see his expression, but he could tell from that tone that he was disappointed like usual. 

"What do you think, I'm finishing my symphony that was doomed from the start" Wilbur finishes with a laugh, a desperate need to get rid of the pain at losing all he loves. Everything taken from him only made his mania that much worse.

"No, you're being a little shit that isn't helping his brothers finish what you started" Wilbur froze at that. The hell was Phil talking about? Why would he need to help them.. they would be in the wreckage soon.. oh god they would be in the wreckage..

"I can't stop now, Phil. I've done too much to get here, lost everything I cared about, what's two more?" Wilbur was silent for a second as Philza seemed to be thinking, processing how far gone Wilbur already is. 

"That's it, I've had enough" Phil cut him off before Wilbur could say the phrase on the tip of his tongue. "You want to do this, be the bad one, then fine. You're still my son, you know what that means?" 

Wilbur had no idea what Philza meant. He turned around to look at the man before his eyes widened. In Philza hand was a sandel and in his eyes was murder.

Wilbur screamed as the sandel was thrown at him. He dodged the sandel, it hit the wall where he stood.

"W-wait, we can talk about this, Phil-" He was cut off as another sandel flew at him at mach speed. He narrowly dodged it as Philza hurried to retrieve his ammunition.

Wilbur ran as soon as Philza was near, barely avoiding getting caught by the grabbing hand of his father as he ran. A faint "Come back here you little shit!" Was heard as he ran for his life out of his secret button room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. yeah that happened. 
> 
> So for context, I sexualize spanking, so I can't really in my right mind make something between Wilbur and Philza when their written as Dad and Son.
> 
> So no continuation, y'all get this for now while the new doc is in the works. I have school and other things, so these ones won't happen as fast as the last two chapters have, sorry.


	5. Announcements and Discords

Hilo,

So I haven't been the best mentally lately and it was revealed someone I knew for a long time was a very bad person.

It will take me a while to get back into serious works, but i'm going to try getting some crack oneshots out if anyone has ideas, but they will also be parodies of fics, the authors who's work I choose already told me they were fine with it. 

Now to the discords. A few friends of mine have recently started discord servers and they are amazing writters, please check out the fics down below and join their servers if you want to. Again they are really great people and i'd appreciate it so much if you showed their works as much love as you did this one.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990176

This is his first fic, but I have seen him working on something new, so stick around for that.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969437

This is the newest fic she's done, but she also has many other works that are incredible and made with love. Please check them out.

Anyway guys, I hope to see you around soon. I won't be leaving, but it will take awhile to recooperate. So see you soon, I love y'all, and thank you so much for giving this fic so much attention. -Prim/Primal


End file.
